A Grand Adventure
by Qlock
Summary: Well, this is a story about a Charmander who has a nickname called Blaze and a Pikachu who has a nickname called Zap. It is a a grand adventure they are on, and I recommend you read it as it might make you laugh.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a singular time, there was a Charmander. I have no idea why I like Charmanders so much, but the story will be about one, and maybe his adventures. Yes, _his_. He does have a penis, believe it or not, but if you are looking for the regular smut that is plastered on this site, go to another account. I am bored from writing my novel, and I thought this would be a good break. Now onto the story.

There was a small gap in the rocks that held a small, three fingered hand. The hand was gone in a minute or two, because the hand belonged to a small creature called a Charmander, and that Charmander was climbing a rocky hill in search of his friend, a small creature, much like him called a Pikachu. Pikachu had been gone some time in search of food and maybe something else that he would find on his quest. Maybe a scarf, or a hat, because it was soon to be winter, and, even though the first snow had not fallen, it was always extra cold at night and in the morning, and, even though Charmander could breathe fire, it was not enough to sustain them forever. After all, you can have the fire and air, but if you do no have fuel, then fire would not occur. It is science 101, however, Charmander did not go to high school, or even grade school, for that matter, but he did know that. He was a fire type, after all.

Now, Pikachu had been gone for some time, and because Charmander was not an ass, he did worry for his friend. And no, they are not in a relationship, he was indeed a kind friend. Once he was on top of the large, rocky hill he was climbing up, he looked down the slope with a sense of pride, and was, in the same context, proud that he had climbed that hill. Once the excitement was over, Charmander looked down the hill with his sparkling blue eyes, but, to his disappointment, did not see his friend. Cursing under his breath, Charmander, who was nicknamed Blaze by Pikachu, who was promptly named Tesla, after the inventor of electricity, Nicolas Tesla.

What?

No, when Pikachu called Charmander by the nickname Blaze, Charmander responded by calling him Zap. It was fitting, I guess. Truth is, I thought Sparky was a bit to cliché, and well, Zap sounded better, but even that is a bit too cliché, however, your opinion does not matter here, so Charmander is called Blaze and the Pikachu is called Zap. Ha ha. I'm sorry.

Now, Blaze had been looking around the mountain when we had our little argument, and he thought he had seen Zap, so while you were yelling at me and calling me names for thinking that Zap was a bad nickname, Blaze had already made his way down the hill and was approaching the creature which he knew was Zap.

The creature was asleep, but Blaze knew it was Zap because of the small scar that ran down his cheek, his left cheek, which he got from a bloody fight with another creature. Blaze bent down and shook Zap awake. Zap opened his eyes, and frowned.

"Blaze? The hell are you doing here?" Zap said, sitting up and rubbing his small eyes. "Where's our camp stuff?"

"Back at camp, idiot. Why were you sleeping?" Blaze asked, crossing his arms.

"Some fight with a... thing. I'm not too sure what it was, but it put me to sleep with some powder _real_ quick." Zap said, wiping off said powder from his chest. "Jerk-wad got some all over my chest."

Blaze shook his head and started to walk back to camp. "C'mon." He said as he left. "We need to get back before it gets cold."

Zap quickly caught up to Blaze, and groaned as he stood. Blaze looked down at him, eyes cocked.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Well, we need a fire, or something." Zap said. "And my hind legs are a lot weaker than yours."

"So you want me to pick up sticks?" Blaze asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, the wood is drier over here, and you do have stronger legs..." Zap said, smirking. "Yes, I do."

Blaze groaned to himself and picked a few large sticks up. He carried them on his shoulders, using both of his arms to support them.

"You better pick any that fall up." Blaze said, walking away.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Zap said, lagging a few seconds behind Blaze.

. , .

Making it back to the camp had been hard work, what, with the sticks and all, but eventually, they had made it back by the time the sun was spewing out its golden rays in the form of a brilliant sunset, which Blaze could not admire because he was struggling with the firewood. By the way, do you know why the sky is blue? The sun shoots out UV lights, and stuff like that, but the stuff that it shoots out comes in all different colors, and blue is the fastest, and that is what whizzes around the sky the fastest. So, that is why the sky is blue. Look it up, the video is on youtube, and its called, "10 Common Mysteries About Earth", by Super Planet Dolan. I'm not the channel, but still... check it out.

Now, Blaze had arranged the sticks in a small, neat pile by the fire pit where the camp was. He looked over at Zap, who was watching him intently, and frowned.

"Go kill a squirrel, or something for dinner." Blaze said.

He turned back to the fire pit and spat a small glob of fiery goo at the dry wood, and the fire goo slowly made its way across the wood. Soon, there was a roaring fire, which Blaze kept adding more wood to. When he looked over his shoulder, Zap was gone, hopefully to get food. After all, it is why he went out this morning. And it is why Blaze had to fetch him.

Now, a bit about the forest they are in. It is partially full of trees, mostly oak and pine, but there is also a large plain filled with dying grass from the cold October weather. If you kept following the plain north, you would find the rocky hill that Blaze and Zap were on an hour ago, and if you returned to the camp and went south for a day or three, you would find some human town. West of the camp was a small lake, and east was exactly like the north, minus the hill. Blaze and Zap's campsite had a small fire pit, at least a foot into the dirt. There was two beds made out of pine branches and grass, with blankets of pine. Both beds were near the fire pit, which provided them a small amount of warmth, but they would have to find a more permanent shelter soon, as winter was fast approaching. They lived in the north, but had no plans to move down south.

Blaze had entertained himself with a small rock he had found on the trip to find Zap while we were talking about their habitat. And now, he was bored with the rock, so he chucked it across the camp and into the woods. It was dark out, and Zap was not back yet, which did not worry Blaze. Zap was a tid-bit stupid, but he was also very brave and strong, and he had no problem getting himself out of sticky situations. Well, aside from today, which struck Blaze as being weird. Why, or, how, did Zap fall asleep? Grass types were gone by now, almost all of them had gone south, to the warmth, and not a lot of other creatures knew sleeping moves like grass types did. There was ghost types, though, and Blaze hoped that it was not a ghost. He hated ghosts with a passion, as one had killed his entire family.

No, just kidding.

He hated ghosts because they were spooky, especially the ones that held their faces when they died. Uck...

Blaze got up and walked over to the plain, and looked up at the starry night. He could not see much, as he did not know what to look for, but he did see small dots that were, apparently, suns. There was a tight pressure between his upper legs, so he let it loose and relieved himself. The steady stream of piss shot out of him like a fire hose, and it maintained its pressure. He thought about other things, such as where the hell Zap was, and if he had caught anything.

"That's hot." A voice called.

Blaze jumped out of his skin, and gave a loud screech, as he was terrified from being called out of his state of imagination so quickly and violently. He turned with a scowl, and saw Zap, a broad smile on his face, laughing hysterically.

"What the hell man?" Blaze yelled. "You scared the crap out of me!"

This reaction made Zap laugh even harder, which in turn made Blaze even angrier, so he walked towards Zap and yanked the dead animal out of his hands and stormed back to camp. He tore the carcass open, letting the blood drip away from the fire and ripping any organs out. He saved the edible ones and scrapped the ones that would get them sick, and put the animal on a spit. The spit was placed over the fire, which Blaze turned slowly, but constantly. When Zap had gotten over himself, he walked over to Blaze and sat down on a small rock that was his chair.

"It was pretty funny." Zap said.

"Not really." Blaze said. "You interrupted my piss."

Zap chuckled and watched the animal turn around and around and around and around on the spit. He dropped the smile and looked up at his friend.

"Where are we going to go? Snow fall is almost here, and this camp was only temporary." Zap said, warming his hands up by the fire.

Blaze sighed and looked up. "Well, if worst comes to worse, we'll take refuge at the hospital down south."

Zap sighed and nodded. "Let's hope worse does not come to worst."

"Agreed."

. , .

The meat had cooked slowly, but surely, and soon, they were both able to eat the hot dinner without any worries of any food borne illnesses. Illness was a spit-fire way for a rather large wrench to be chucked into their machine. Illness meant going to the hospital, and the hospital meant that they were going to be claimed by some foolish trainer, which they would most likely stay with until winter was over, and leave when it was spring.

And that was the last thing Blaze wanted to do.

After the meal, Blaze tiredly made his way over to his bed and pulled the prickly, itchy covers up to his chin. He said his goodnight to his friend and looked up at the stars, and slowly fell asleep, making sure his tail would not set the covers on fire while he was asleep.

Later that night, he had an awful dream of being captured, being put into a ball, and being someone's slave forever. A crushing feeling encased his chest. He could not run away from the danger. He was falling. Falling down into hell, falling to where he saw his friend tortured day and night without relent, only to find out that he himself was the one torturing him. So he stopped torturing him, but held him close, even though he wanted to go, he was screaming to go, tears of blood running down his face and the haunted echos of a friendship long since gone ringing in what Blaze had for ears. Desperation, doom, and an avarice for friends that would never be sated.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just one of those mornings that everybody hated.

The sun was up, and shining, but it took an eerie glow that scared most people, mainly because of the way the fog reflected the sunlight. Blaze's eyes slowly opened, and, shut again. He did this some time, not wanting to get up, but a desperate need to relieve himself and to nourish himself overpowered that sleepy desire.

Licking his lips, he sat up and looked around, confused. He did not see Zap anywhere, which was weird because Blaze was always up before Zap, mainly because Blaze clearly had sleeping issues. Fighting exhaustion was the main battle with Blaze, with many other smaller ones being fought when Blaze had gotten over his sleepiness. He got up and walked over to where he was last night, and, peering over his shoulder for any signs of Zap, began to relieve himself. He did so quickly, hoping that Zap would not be around to scare him again. Blaze finished and looked back at the campsite, and he swore something was different. It was Zap, he was not there.

Blaze walked over to the make-shift bed, and pulled the branches away to see Zap, still sleeping.

"Wake up." Blaze said, throwing the covers off.

"Mrgh..." Zap grunted, hugging his limbs close to him for warmth.

Blaze sighed and shook the mangy creature. "WAKE UP!" He yelled.

"God!" Zap yelled as he jumped out of his bed. "What the hell man?"

"I don't know. I just wanted you up. For company." He said, saying the last part with a smile.

"Bull. You just wanted me up because you didn't want me to sleep longer than you!" Zap said, pointing an accusing finger.

"No... well, yes. I'm an ass, but I was thinking of something, yesterday when I woke up." Blaze said, walking back to his bed and sitting down by his chair/stump.

Zap took a second to get used to the feeling of being awake before moving to his stump, as they so often did when they needed to talk about anything. If it was food, they would talk about it around a fire, which was presently absent from the pit; only cinders remained from last night. Zap sat with a long sigh.

"What did you think about?" Zap said, enunciating every word with a bored expression. He rubbed his chest and said, "Food?"

"No, I wasn't thinking about food. I was just thinking that we should go to the west, towards the lake." Blaze said, looking in said direction.

"Why? What would the lake provide us with that our current campsite couldn't?" Zap asked, frowning.

"Fish. Water." Blaze pressed his hands on his lips. "And... well, I didn't get to explore it much, but it seemed like there is a slight dip from the sand to the grass, so we could dig a small shelter for the winter. Line the doorway with wood. Dig a small hole for the smoke to escape."

"You make a persuasive argument, but did you forget that the lake freezes over in the winter?" Zap said, shaking his head. "We would be sitting next to an ice cube, and be freezing our asses off."

I should just tell you, since we just met, that when I say, 'He shook his head', I mean that he said no. When I say, "He nodded", I obviously mean yes. Just wanted to clarify that. Love 'ya!

"I think that the cold is a small price to pay for the food and water. After all, you have a bit of fur, and I have my tail, plus we would have the fire to warm us up. A bit..." Blaze said, his eyes following a small bird that flew past him. His stomach growled, and he absently put his hand on it, eyes still glued to the bird. He shook himself out of his trance, and looked over at Zap. "I'm starved."

"Likewise." Zap said, looking at the bird, which seemed to be mocking them as it sat on its small branch.

It seemed to be saying, "Hey! Look at me, jerk-wads! I can get my own food without much effort! I'm living the dream! I got a nice nest, food, and even a few children on the way! You suck eggs!", which infuriated the two friends. But that was not what was happening, the bird was just resting its wings until it could fly longer, as it had a long trip to the south. But, before it could even get a moments reprieve, it smelled a smelly smell. Like flowers, and death, as Zap had used Thunderbolt on it, which killed it instantly.

It fell to the ground, and into Blaze's hands, who looked at the bird. It was mangled and burnt from the bolt of electricity, but still edible. Zap ripped parts of its flesh off, which had conveniently been freed from its feathers when it had been struck by lightning. Blaze slowly cooked the meat over a small fire when he got back to the camp, as most of the wood had been left over from last night, and they both ate the small meal in silence, both of them contemplating the same plan. When he finished eating the dry, plain tasting bird, Zap looked up at Blaze, who was chewing the last of the bird.

"Fine." He said with a gruff sigh. "We'll go. I just do not like the fact that there is a cold lake near by."

"We'll be able to wash in the summer." Blaze said, smirking.

"So what are we going to do with all of this?" Zap asked after a few seconds of silence. He was talking about the campsite.

"Well, the beds we will take with us, the spit will also be taken with us, and the firepit will be covered." He answered, sighing.

They sat, not wanting to move in the cold October morning. Eventually, Blaze stood, and motioned for Zap to follow him, which he did. They walked to west, towards the lake. Along the path, they did not see any other creatures, or humans, but they did see more birds flying south.

"We are going to the lake, right?" Zap asked.

"Yeah, idiot." Blaze said, rolling his eyes.

"You're so mean to me!" Zap said, being a little bit dramatic.

"Cry me a river." Blaze said, smiling.

"Ass..." Zap said, also smiling.

Eventually, they found their way to the lake, which took them an hour or two of hiking through woods and climbing over small rocks. But they soon found the lake, which would have been beautiful in the summer, but the dead trees and frozen edges of the lake gave it a nasty appearance, one you would expect from a zombie or another type of reanimated dead corpse. There were dead leafs in small clumps, as most had fallen in the dark water and had been thrown to shore when the small waves had licked the sand, and quickly retreated to its cold body. All around the lake was sand, and around the sand was grass, but, across from where Zap and Blaze were standing, there was a small part of land that was raised, and dirt was showing, from what they could see.

The two of them quickly made their way with haste...

The two of them hastily made their way to the opposite end of the shore, ignoring the cold wind that had suddenly sprung up from out of nowhere. They tore at the dirt for a long time, and made significant progress, and when night came, there was enough room for both of them to sleep, but sleep uncomfortably. When they had decided to finish digging that day, to their luck and surprise, there was a small blueberry bush above their home. That night, they feasted on blueberries, and did so until both of them passed out from utter exhaustion.

. , .

Sun was soon upon them, but this was a pleasant sun-rise. It was one which people loved, and took pictures of, but, because Blaze or Zap did not have an iPhone or an Android, they could not take pictures of the wonderful, awe-inspiring sun-rise. Not that they cared, as they did not even know what an iPhone was, much less a phone at all. To them, all that mattered was food.

Zap was the first to awake this time, which surprised him, as Blaze was always up before him. He smiled to himself, thinking of how cute Blaze looked when he was sleeping, and walked outside silently, coming to the conclusion that Blaze needed his sleep more than he did. There was a few creatures across from the lake, which Zap could see were drinking from the pond, and they looked like tough creatures, who had not seen him. So Zap got down and crawled back to the house which we will now refer to as the "Pit".

He crawled to where he was sleeping just a few seconds ago and kept his view on the doorway, just to make sure that the large creatures did not come in. But, as hard as he tried to fall asleep, he eventually succumbed to his sleep, and was fast in it not before long. He did not dream of anything, but it was only a small rest, because Blaze was soon up and out of the pit, and by the edge of the lake. Zap could hear him slurping up the icy water. He himself got up and out of the pit, and joined Blaze by the water, and drank deeply from the pool. Blaze did not say anything, but sat down on the sand and looked at the lake, seemingly stunned by the twisted beauty of it. Zap joined him soon after.

"We need to dig more." Blaze said, frowning and falling backwards.

"Well, we should do it soon. I saw some large creatures over on the other side of the lake this morning." Zap said. "Before you were up." He added.

Blaze did not sit up, but he nodded at the information, and just looked at the sky. He put his hands behind his head, in a relaxed pose. no.

"This is nice." Blaze said, smiling.

Zap just grunted in agreement and walked back to the blueberry bush. He picked a few and popped them into his mouth, almost savoring the taste. His breakfast mostly consisted of blueberries, and the rest was filled with the ice water that he had drunk just a few seconds ago. When he was done, Zap jumped down and walked into the pit, and started to dig more space. Soon, Blaze joined him, and not only provided him with a small light, but company, which was rare now a days. They did the same as yesterday, which was dig a lot, remove the dirt, reinforce the entrance with the dirt, and dig some more. They did this until the pit was a big place. It was three feet deep, five feet wide, and six feet long. There was a large log, which supported the roof, to make sure it did not collapse on them, and a small fireplace in the back of the room. Blaze had spent a large portion of time digging a hole for the smoke to escape, but it had paid off, as there was now a chance to have a fire roaring in no time.

It was by no means late, but both of the small creatures energy was spent, so they crawled into balls and huddled close to each other for warmth, and fell asleep in an instant.

. , .

By the next day's afternoon, they had brought their beds into the pit, covered up the fireplace from the campsite, and made one last trip back to their original campsite to grab the spit and a large assortment of stones for the entrance and fireplace. They slowly made their way back to the pit, and laid the beds down, and had set the spit down outside. Blaze covered the bottom of the fireplace with stones, and filled it with some of the firewood he found around the shore, mostly from the trees that had broken branches. By the time he had gotten back, Zap had made a small, make-shift door out of grass and twigs and laid it across the entrance to the pit, and had gathered a large helping of blueberries for both himself and Blaze. When Blaze had came back, he got a fire roaring, and the duo feasted on blueberries until nightfall, where they both curled up in their own beds, in their own pit, for the first time in a few days.

Just a note, I know that blueberries don't grow in October, but they needed food, and fish would not do. So I chose blueberries. Get over it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Eh, I can probably finish this chapter by the time I have to go to bed, right? Well, it is 8:00 PM on the dot, so lets see how this gets started.

Blaze had just woken up from one of the most lucid dreams he had ever had. Now, there is two kinds of lucid dreaming. There is the ones you can control, and those are fun, and I really wish I had the power to have a lucid dream every night, but, I digress. The second kind is when you feel as if you are really in the dream. I had one a long time ago, and, essentially, in the dream, I had ran a serrated knife around my foot, and because I have many problems with my feet in real life, it was not hard to imagine that it was real, and I had gone and cut myself. Again, I digress.

Blaze had the second kind of dream, the one where you feel as if you are actually in the dream, and he was scared of it. If you have never had one, I hope you never do, because it is very scary, and BLAZE WAS SCARED WHEN HE WOKE UP, OK?

Goodness, I am a fool.

Needless to say, Blaze had woken up with a thin sheen of sweat covering his chest, neck, and head, and he was rather disgusted with it, and he was rather disgusted with his dream. In said dream, he had the nightmare of being a beggar on the streets, while it was snowing. He was cold, hungry, and was, well, wearing nothing, as most Charmanders do not wear anything. But the fact still remains that it was dark, and Blaze knew in his heart that he was being chased. There were violent footsteps in echoey corridors, there was some lady crying, which temporarily confused Blaze, and, to make it all worse, he was _naked_!

Wait... didn't we go over this?

So, Blaze, being the dashing, brave, heroic creature he was, he dashed towards the sound of a woman crying. Past two separate hallways, across three buildings, around a rather tight corner, a million doors passed by, and there he was. Blaze gasped in a mixture of emotions, ranging from shock, to rage.

In front of him, at least twenty feet or so, he saw his egg-mother being taken apart very, _very_ slowly by two other large, dark, horrifying creatures. Before he could stop the two creatures, they ripped his mother in half, and feasted on her remains. Blaze was on his knees in agony, and was crying at the horrific sight, no, the satanic sight of his dead mother, being feasted upon. The creatures seemed to take notice of him, and got up, slowly walking over to him. It sounded like both of the creatures had one big leg, because there was always a loud, thundering, _thump..._ whenever one walked forward, followed by a dragging noise. Before they reached him, the echoed a small phrase, which haunted Blaze to the core.

"vo x'rav... vo x'rav... vo x'rav..." Was what they said, over and over.

Blaze yelled, and shot up and out of the dream. He was covered with sweat in his head, neck, and chest, and was quite disgusted with himself, so he got out of his bed and went out of the pit and sat down by the lake, and looked up at the sky. He did not know why he was having such awful dreams, from torturing his friends, to seeing his mother killed, but he wanted them to stop. What he needed was a psychic creature, one that could walk him through his dreams and help him, for once in his life, to have a good nights sleep. Blaze slowly laid his body back, the sweat now off from his body, and he was awfully tired, and he knew that, if he fell asleep now, he would have an hour or two of restful sleep. So he did. Blaze closed his eyes, and fell into a light slumber.

. , .

"The hell? Why is there a Charmander on the beach?"

"Is it dead?"

…

"No, just sleeping..."

"What an idiot, sleeping on this cold beach..."

"He is a starved idiot, can't you see his ribs?"

"Wha-? Oh, damn..."

"Poor bastard looks like he hasn't had a meal in ages!"

"You don't think that...?"

"Don't think what?"

"That he ate one of those berries, right?"

…

"Yeah, he did. Look at his belly, it's bloated."

"Wonderful. We should take him to-"

"Obviously, but I did see a Pikachu somewhere around here yesterday morning."

"Probably ate the same berries."

"I don't blame them. The look good, but... well..."

"Let's set a fire, warm him up. Sunrise isn't for an hour or so, and he should be waking up soon."

"I'll fetch some wood."

"Get some food out of the pack while you're at it!"

. , .

A shoulder shook Blaze awake.

Before he opened his eyes, he swore by all he had within him that it was Zap, come to get some twisted revenge. But then he shot up, remembering that he had heard three strangers talking last night, and it was not Zap.

"Woah, easy!" One of them said.

Blaze needed to get out of here! These were the strangers from across the lake, the ones that Zap and himself both agreed on to avoid! Blaze shot up and got about three steps away from the stranger when he was tackled to the ground, his feet being grabbed from a creature with unreal strength. He kicked the creature, scraping at the sand in an attempt to get away, but the creature only held on tighter. This made Blaze furious, and he yelled, and scratched, and kicked, and threw in a few fireballs for good measure. Eventually, he ran out of breath, and slowly, ever so slowly, ran out of energy. Slowly. He gave one last kick before giving up. The stranger let go of his ankles, and Blaze curled up into a ball and began to shiver out of fear.

"What the hell, John? Scared the poor bugger!" One said.

"Seriously? This bastard put up more of a fight than all of us combined!" John yelled.

"Well, look at him!"

John must have looked at him, because he stopped talking for a minute. He sighed deeply and rose to his feet, and walked away. He rustled around in a pack for a second and pulled out something that Blaze could smell from where he was. It was thrown to the ground with a plop in front of Blaze. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the food. It was in some kind of see through container, and Blaze could, of course, see the food inside. It was a white mush, with long green things by the side of it and weird, green circle things on top of the white mush. Blaze looked up from his ball formation and saw two of the creatues.

The first one, which was the one who must have been called 'John' was a Golem, who was short, with beady, triangular, red eyes, and a rock hard shell. He had a rather apologetic look on his face, but hid it in an instant.

The second one was a Mightyena, who did not bother to hide her apologetic expression. She struck Blaze as rather cute, although he did not know a thing about her, aside from the fact that she was a she, not a he.

And the third one, well, was nowhere to be seen. Blaze looked all around for any sign of the last one, but for the life of him, could not find him, or her. He did not know. And then, he spotted the last one. It was an Absol, and the horn really threw him off. He liked it, but the Absol seemed rather indifferent about Blaze.

"Eat." It commanded in a rather seemingly majestic voice.

Blaze nodded his head and sat up, and began to scoop the white paste out of the container and shove it into his mouth.

Don't judge, ya jerk. Blaze is a Charmander, not a human, so I seriously doubt that he would know how to use a spoon, or a fork, and yes, the white paste is mashed potatoes, and the green things are, in fact, green beans. I'm letting you on in this secret. I expect you to carry it to your grave.

When he was done, he took a singular green thing and bit it, and was surprised to find that it was quite delicious. He ate the entire pile of the green things, and, when he was finished, Blaze looked back up at them.

"T-thanks..." He stammered. Blood rushed into his face, which turned into a deep crimson, a blush.

"Aww, look at him! All embarrassed!" The Mightyena said with a smile.

"Shut it, Freyja (F-ray-ya ;))." The Absol said. He looked back at Blaze, who was staring at Freyja. "My name is Thomas, the Mightyena is Freyja, and the Golem is John."

Blaze nodded, but stared at Freyja, who's beauty seemed to captivate him. "Y-yeah..." He trailed off.

"Freyja," Thomas sighed. "He seems to be infatuated with you, would you mind explaining to him who we are?"

"Yeah," Freyja said, looking at Thomas. She turned back to Blaze and slowly walked towards him, stopping a foot away. "What's your name?" She asked.

"B...B-Blaze..." He said, suddenly feeling stupid about his name. He rejected the feeling a few seconds later. It was his name, after all.

"Blaze? Well, my name is Freyja, and I am from an organization for the well-being of free Pokemon. We saw you and your friend yesterday, and you seemed rather needy, so here we are." Freyja said, smiling.

Blaze blushed harder and looked down at his feet. The response gave John a small chuckle, which soon turned into a booming laugh. Now, Blaze was nearly black with embarrassment, so he spat out a smokescreen, and ran back to the pit. He swung the door open and jumped inside, closing the door behind him. He slid into the wall, which awoke Zap from his some-what restful sleep.

"Wha-?" He said, slowly sitting up.

"Those-those-those creatures from yesterday are here!" Blaze said, sinking to the ground.

"What?!" Zap yelled, suddenly sitting up. "The hell? Why?"

"Sshhh!" Blaze hissed. "Literally, right outside!"

"Why are they here?" Zap whispered.

"To help us or something. Apparently we are needy!" Blaze said, his memories drifting back to Freyja.

"What did you say?" Zap asked, frowning.

"Nothing, I threw up a smokescreen and ran back here!" Blaze said, covering his head in his arms.

"What should we do?" Zap asked, pulling at Blaze's arms.

Blaze thought about it for a second, before looking up.

"Well... we should talk to them. They gave me some food, so I think they are kind, but I still do not trust them." Blaze declared.

"Food?" Zap said, eyes wide.

In a flash, he ran outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me just say that the scholarship adds from this add on youtube about teen acne and high school are awesome, but I wouldn't bother with them. I'm not telling why, but megh. Also, the story is set in modern times, so in the story, it is October 20th, 2015. Well, I just took a crap load off this story, so enjoy what is left. Which is still a lot.

"Zap, wait!" Blaze called, just a second too late.

Zap was out of the door, and running towards the coughing creatures. The smoke was still up, which did not really surprise Blaze too much, as he used it often to escape from foes larger and stronger than him. He had a natural immunity to the dark smoke, and, through training, Zap had acquired a small resistance to it, although he could not stay in it for long without hacking up a lung, like the rest of the 'relief team' was doing now. Zap ran and grabbed one of the bags, the smallest one, and bolted back into the pit. He came in with a crash, and Blaze quickly shut the door behind him, shooting out another smokescreen while he was at it.

Instead of sitting there like idiots, the three creatures ran away, but stood their ground, and staid where they were until the smoke cleared. While they did this, Zap and Blaze went through the packs, and found three small, brown bars, a bottle full of water, and more of the white mash, with the green sticks being replaced with short, orange ones. Zap dug into the white mash, and Blaze watched with a solemn smile, reminding himself that he did just the same when he was given the white mash, but was confused as to what the orange sticks were. They looked dirty, and were pointed, but as Blaze picked them up, one easily snapped in his hands with little effort. He put one in his mouth and thoughtfully chewed on it, and a deep aroma of an unknown food flooded his mouth, and made his nose hurt. Well, whatever he had for a nose was in a small state of pain.

But the food was good, that so much was obvious. Blaze put the orange sticks down and had let Zap finish the rest of the food when there came a knocking at the door. The two friends jumped to the back of the room, but that did not stop Zap from eating the paste.

"We know you are in there, and we mean no ill intent!" A gruff voice, John's voice, called. "We want to help you! We gave you food!"

By the time John had finished, Zap had eaten the rest of the food, and was looking at Blaze, worried. There was another knock on the door, but, for once in his life, Blaze did not know what to do. He flashed the same worried expression on his face, and they both knew they were more screwed than a screw.

"Fine!" Blaze shouted after several moments of thinking the situation through. "Just don't hurt us!"

There seemed to be a relieved sigh among the group, and Blaze could hear them shuffling away. He looked at Zap and nodded, and they grabbed the pack and put the rest of the food in it, and walked towards the door. Blaze peeked his head out of the door to see John and Freyja smiling, while Thomas was frowning.

"Hurt you?" John said, ridiculing the idea. "We wouldn't hurt you, we're a relief team! That food was yours to begin with!"

"John, let me do the talking." Thomas said, frowning.

—If you want, Thomas has a British accent, Freyja has an Irish, and John just sounds like he has a slight mental problem.

"Aww... fine." John said, frowning.

Thomas rolled his eyes and looked at the two creatures. They looked starved. Their ribs were showing, they had gaunt cheeks, black rings around their eyes, and were very, very thin, overall. He sighed sadly, and mustered up the best smile he could.

"Hello, again, Blaze. If you would let us finish introducing ourselves, you might just want to join." Thomas said, dropping the smile somewhere around, 'introducing ourselves'.

"Join what?" Zap asked, peeking his head out from behind blaze.

"Well, it is a rescue and relief team, sent out from a certain guild at a certain time every year, and we find creatures such as yourselves and help them, and now," Thomas looked at his companions. "We would like you to join us, and come back to Spera."

"Spera?" Blaze asked, eyeridge cocked.

"It's the name of our town." Freyja said, smiling. "Warm in the summer, hot in the winter, and there is just so much beauty to it!"

"Indeed." Thomas interrupted, looking sternly at Freyja. "Whilst it is full of beauty, we lost a few members of our team a year ago, and the elders decided it was time to recruit a few more."

"Really? What happened to them?" Blaze said.

"Well, one was a Charizard, and the other was a Gengar, and both were very strong." Thomas suddenly looked down. "Unfortunately, they ran into a group of creatures who wanted their supplies and wanted them dead. They held them captive for a day before they executed them."

Blaze's eyes grew wide with shock. Executed? What kind of relief group was this? This information scared both Blaze and Zap, but, both of them were still going to hear them out. After all, Spera sounded like a nice town.

"We got our revenge, but that still didn't change anything." John said softly. "Bastards slaughtered them."

With that, John walked away and sat down on the beach, looking into the murky depths of the lake, which he knew was called Lake Helix, mainly because of the amount of Helix fossils that were once in the lake. People were quite surprised when they found them, and, immediately, people came from all around to get a fossil or two, until none remained. Now, the lake was home to fishes and rocks. Not many people came to the lake, and those that did were there just to swim nude. There was an eerie silence, as if the two creatures who had lost their lives were somehow wailing in sadness, and wished to be alive.

"Well," Freyja said softly "There is a lot of reward in doing what we do. Okan and Vinn were only two, and have only been the only two to ever die out in the field."

"This is true." Thomas interjected. "The creatures we save are generally happy with the food, but most just thank us and continue on with their lives. But some... some treat us as gods." He said nostalgically.

"Well, that's a bit of an overstatement." Freyja said.

"Eh..." Thomas said, his state of glee over. "Yes, well, erm..."

"Will 'ya join us, or not?" Freyja said, looking over at Blaze and Zap.

The two were silent for awhile, and looked at each other after a few seconds. They walked away from the group and began discussing.

"Should we?" Zap said, worry plastered on his face. "They could be lying..."

"Well, I thought about that too, but look at the rock-dude. He still looks sad." Blaze said, pointing over his shoulder to John.

"Right, and that means that they... are what? It could be an act!" Zap said. "Of all of the creatures we have ever ran into, these might be the friendliest, but they still could be awful people when we go to this 'Spera' place."

"Or, for once, we could go to a safe-haven, be well fed, not sleep in pine beds, and be cold the entire night, only to be starving, cold, and miserable in the morning." Blaze reasoned, sitting. "Plus," Zap joined him on the ground. "we could end up going on small adventures, saving creatures like ourselves, and becoming famous, like they probably are back home."

"Okay..." Zap said, putting his head in his chin. "But I do have a question I need to ask them."

He rose from the sand and walked over to the group. Freyja always had a smile on her face, Zap noticed, but Thomas was always on alert, as if danger was just behind a tree, waiting to kill them. Zap stopped a few feet away from the two. John was still sulking by the beach.

"Would you have recruited us if Okan and..." Zap seemed stuck.

"Vinn?" Freyja said softly.

Zap looked up. "Yeah, Vinn, would you have recruited us if Vinn and Okan were still alive?"

"Yes, and no." Thomas said. "We would have asked if you would want to come back to Spera with us, but, as our team members would not be dead, we would not have extended this invitation to you."

Zap nodded, and looked over to Blaze, who had joined him. Blaze looked at him also, and Zap could tell that they already had an answer.

"We'll join." Blaze said, smiling.

John yelled in delight, and rose clumsily to his feet, and dashed over at the two. He dove towards them and pulled them into a big bear hug, and laughed as they gasped for air. John slowly let them go, and they both gulped down large gasps of air.

"Awesome!" John said, smiling.

"Don't ever do that again..." Zap said, frowning.

Freyja laughed, but Thomas frowned and walked away, back to the backpacks. Blaze looked at him, and, while John, Zap, and Freyja were talking to each other, he walked over to the Absol. Thomas was swinging a small messenger bag across his horn, and it looped across his neck and hung there. He swung it around and landed on his back, and clung there, as if there was velcro or something holding it in place.

"What?" Thomas said, l not looking back.

"I..I-um..."

"What?" Thomas said again, this time in a more aggravated tone.

"Why are you so..." Blaze rubbed his chin. "pouty?"

"Pouty?" Thomas said, laughing. "Truth is, I am worried about the trip back. It takes a few days to get to Spera, and I am worried about our rations."

"Why? Don't you have enough for yourself and the other creatures?" Blaze asked.

"We do, but now, we have two more mouths to feed." Thomas said.

"Well, luckily, we don't eat a lot." Blaze said, looking down at his ribs.

Thomas got a rather sad look on his face and bent over.

"Blaze, we do this to make sure stuff like that does not happen. Starvation is a terrible way to go, and that is why we have a medical and relief team." Thomas stood. "We also have a warrior team, but... that's exclusive."

"Exclusive?" Blaze asked.

"Not even I am allowed. Creatures like Shedinja, or Tyranitar. Strong creatures." Thomas said. "Even I have my limit, but my limit is what those types of creatures feel when they wake up."

"What about John? He looks strong..." Blaze said.

"Whilst strength matters, so does brains." Thomas said with a smile. "John has a rather 'punch first, ask questions later' mentality."

"And the warriors don't want that?" Blaze asked.

"No, they don't. We do, however, in case things get rough. I am the sensor, Freyja is the faux-commander, and John is the muscle. My job is to make sure we don't get into a fight, Freyja's job is to make sure we can win the fight, and the same goes for John." Thomas said. "We almost always avoid a fight, if I do say so myself."

"Would we have our own team?" Blaze asked.

"Kind of. You would spend the rest of the winter with us, just to see how everything works out. Next winter, however, you would have an entry exam, which would qualify you and that Pikachu over there to lead, or at least, make a team. You would be partnered with a psychic creature, if none were at the exam, and would go on small missions with other groups to find lost creatures in caves and forests." He said, looking at the trio. "What you must understand, is that, we are a very competitive group. My group, so far, has delivered the most food, but you are the first initiates we gave recruited. Ergo, we are number three on the board."

"What's the first?" Blaze asked, also looking, arms crossed for a coolness factor.

"They go by Alpha Team, and, unlike my team, they are all sensors." Thomas seemed peeved by this. "They were the founders of the relief teams, and all of them were psychic type, so the rules apply to everyone but themselves."

"How... how does their team work? If they are all sensors, they should be able to sense ill-intent, but what if they encountered an enemy trying to rescue someone?" Blaze asked.

Thomas looked down at him, eyes haunted. "I've seen it myself. They alter the enemies brainwaves, and well... the foe cannot handle that too well, and... their brain melts, comes out of their damn ears..."

Blaze didn't look to shocked, but again, cool factor. In fact, he was terrified of Alpha Team, and rightly so! Who knows what those brutes do! They melt your brain, but what if they make you think you are a volcano, and your small, fragile brain heats your blood up to 4000 degrees?! Alpha Team is not one team to mess with, unless you like 4000 degree blood!

"Good chat." Thomas said, moving towards his group. "All-right, lets head out. We got a long haul until we are back home."

This issued a groan from the original group, but the two newbies were excited, so they both walked cheerfully, Blaze humming a small tune under his breath, while Zap slowly let little bolts of electricity get absorbed into the ground.

Little did they know the dangers that awaited them...

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUNNNN!

Lol, ok, so, I guess I haven't explained this to... well, you, the sexy reader yet, so I will. This story, as aforementioned, is in real time. So, in real life, it is currently October 20 th, 2015. It is a little hard to understand, but I can only imagine that you will get the jist of it when december rolls around. Also, Monday and Tuesday are the days I will be posting a story, and maybe Sunday, but I am not too sure. I have work the rest of the week, and I get home late, what, and with school, I really can't spend my life glued to my laptop like all the Reddit users do. Ok, so, good chat. Post a review, or something, yeah? Thanks, bud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before reading ahead, read the bottom of the story, please!**

In the small town of Hallensburg, there was a small creature, living under a porch to a small home. The home only had two rooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. It was painted white, but years of dust and neglect had rendered the house an ugly, nasty brown color. Its windows were littered with useless trash thought useful by the owner, and two of them were broken, and covered with cardboard and tape. The water that ran through the pipes was brown and undrinkable, and could not be fixed. The family that lived in the house seemed nice on the outside, but at night...

When it was dark?

That was a different story. Mom was a drunk, so was dad, and little Johnny seemed to get the most of the abuse, as he could not drown himself in a sea of liquor to forget his miserable life like his parents did, and by the tender age of seven, he had developed a nervous tic in his left eye, and many small, white scars and bruises. His clothing was in pieces, as his parents were more interested in booze then their own child, and spent the small checks they got on the drink.

But first, it had not been so bad.

Mom and dad had gotten married after high school, and dad was working a nice job down at a restaurant, which paid decently. He was given a raise and everything, and was making, on a good week, a 1,500 dollar pay check, as he worked full time, from eight to eleven. The money had been good, so the married couple decided to move out of their apartment and bought a small house, and had a small kid. They named him Johnny, and he was their jewel. They loved him to death. But then, a few bad things started to happen. Dad decided to take out a small loan to get a car to make going to work faster, and mom was introduced to alcohol by one of her friends from school. Just a single beer. Next, dad had a small pay cut, as the restaurant had not seen so much business as they used to. There were regulars, but they did not bring in the profit the business needed, so they cut the useless people, the ones that were usual no-shows, and took a fifteen percent deduction out of everybody's pay, which everyone understood. But things kept getting worse. With bills to pay, mouths to feed, gas to buy, and a screaming child that never stopped, he also turned to alcohol. Which led him to a drunk-driving accident. Now, atop of the stress of the things mentioned above, he also had to live with the fact that he had killed a woman and her little child when they went for a walk, and a pricey lawsuit, one which would bankrupt them. Seas of liquor were soon drunk by the parents, which, as unfortunate as it sounds, made dad loose his job. The family was now living off of government aid, which was never enough. Then, the fights started. Mom had used the sword that was her tongue to say that dad was not even trying to succeed, and was drinking too much. He said, could you blame me? I killed people, lost my job, and can't even feed my kid? Mom would storm off, which would drive dad deep into a sea of depression and, oddly, a strange sense of an unknown anger.

Eventually, the anger kept building up and up until it was unleashed in a form of a punch, across moms face. And that is when their relationship was over. Fights constantly broke out, and usually, little Johnny would be the epicenter of the fights. Soon, friends left them, and even family members turned their backs on them in their time of crisis, which led to the house falling apart, child abuse, and alcoholism. Johnny would regularly go to bed with bruises and cuts, and would wake up, scared, lonely, and on the defensive whenever he saw mom or dad. When he turned ten, he realized the freedom of being outdoors, so he constantly was outside, so much so, in fact, that he slept outside. Unbeknownst to mom, dad had saved up enough money to buy a gun, and he did.

One fine evening, little Johnny was outside, playing, when a car drove up. The man inside could be compared to what little Johnny would grow up to be, if he had that luxury. The man took the child and shoved him into his car, and drove off.

Little Johnny turned up dead in a small forest a week after his parents noticed he was missing. When the family received the news that their son was dead, mom went off the deep end and never returned. Dad was in a comatose state, and let his wife say to him whatever she dared to say. He stopped eating, sleeping, and even drinking. He just sat outside, where he was told the news of his sons demise, and looked at the road. He soon developed a cold, but did not care. His wife's pestering and insults soon got the better of him. One dark, gloomy, rainy day, he went inside for the first time in weeks. He went to the fridge, and grabbed a beer. After, he went to the car, which was looking awful due to nobody caring for it, and drove off to the restaurant, where he was greeted with averted eyes. He had a good meal, paid for it, and left. When the man was home, he drank the beer, got the gun, shot his wife three times in the chest, and himself once in the head. The policemen had called it a murder-suicide, and investigated no further.

 **Hello again.**

All the while, there was a small creature that lived under the house. It was a small Beldum, who had heard every one of the arguments, and could feel that something bad would happen. When it did, the Beldum left before the police men arrived, and flew off into a nearby forest. It flew for days, sending out strong mental signals to find any other Beldums around it, but it found none. It realized soon after the first day of flying two things. One was that it could not fly for much longer, and two, most Beldums were in caves and latched to stones down south. The creature started its decent, not falling; but not flying, either. When it was only a thousand feet from the ground, it sent out its signals again, this time to any creature. The signals were undetectable to regular creatures, but psychic types could get them. One responded slowly, as if it was not used to getting feedback in its mind. Beldum quickly explained its situation to the creature, and the creature told it to come down. Beldum peeked into its mind and saw no evil intent, so it flew down to where it felt the creature. There were five. There was a Charmander, a Pikachu, a Mightyena, a Absol, which was the psychic type, and the one the Beldum landed on, a Golem.

The weight of the Beldum made the Golem cringe a bit, but the Beldum was already in a trance to recover its energy. When it was prodded by the psychic type, the Beldum let it in.

" _Who are you?" The Beldum asked._

" _My name is Thomas, I am a part of a relief team. The two weak ones are Zap and Blaze, which we recruited a day ago. The Mightyena is Freyja, and the Golem you are on is John." Thomas said._

" _Why a relief team?" The Beldum asked._

" _Why do you question your rescue? Would you have preferred to die?" Thomas said._

" _I would not have died, merely crashed." The Beldum said. "Thank you, however." It said after awhile._

Thomas did not say anything, he just withdrew from the Beldum, and looked at the team.

"This creature will stay with us until we reach Spera." He said, frowning. He looked over at John, who was staring at the Beldum. "Will you be fine with that?"

"Hm? Yeah... yeah." John said, not looking at the group.

"The it is decided. We move forward." Thomas said, withdrawing from the group and expanding his consciousness around him to search for anybody with hostel intent. They started to walk a bit, when Blaze spoke up.

"So," He said, leaning close to Freyja "What is that creature?"

Freyja looked up, surprised. After the first few hours of walking, Blaze and Zap had lagged behind quite a bit, so Freyja had let them ride on her back until they felt better.

"It is a Beldum, and... well, we are lucky to find one. They are very rare to see. The Beldum are a heavy race of metal/psychic types, and are very smart." She said, looking at John. "John must feel the strain on his back, because that little thing is about two hundred pounds."

"Two hundred?" Blaze asked, sharing his awe with Zap. "That thing is smaller than me!"

"Well, it is a metal beast." Freyja said. "Not made of flesh and bones."

Blaze gave a small smirk and sat back up, and looked at the two creatures, John and the Beldum. John looked weird with the creature, as if he had an enormous antenna. The red eye creeped Blaze out a bit, to be honest. He stopped looking at the creature and back down at his ride, whose fur was surprisingly soft. It had been only been a day since they had left the lake behind, and were only a short walk to Spera, the fabled city that Freyja and the others lived in. They had passed many creatures, and avoided the ones that had wanted to fight them, and, surprisingly, the method that they used was very effective. But something was off, ever since the Beldum arrived. Blaze knew he was going to be on a rescue team, and he knew Zap would follow suit, now all they needed was a psychic type as a sensor. Blaze would be the warrior, Zap, the faux-commander. Something deep inside Blaze wanted Beldum to be the sensor, as he seemed strong, and powerful. Plus, he was apparently very smart.

"Do you think Beldum could be on our relief team?" Blaze asked Freyja.

"Hmm?" Freyja sounded, looking up.

"Beldum, if he, or she, agrees, could they be on our relief team?" Blaze repeated.

"I see no reason why not. But you have to remember, Beldum is a rare creature, and they are mostly interested in survival, not compassion for others." Freyja said, looking back at Thomas. "Also, I have some bad news to tell you two."

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Wake Zap up, he's been asleep for awhile."

Blaze looked back and saw Zap, who was indeed asleep. He shook his friend's shoulder softly, and Zap slowly woke up, stretching with a huge yawn, and rubbing his eyes tiredly for effect.

"What?" He asked in a soft, tired voice.

"Freyja has bad news, apparently." Blaze said, looking back. "What is it?"

"Due to the fact that John has Beldum on his back, he will be unable to fight. I am the faux-commander, as you know, however, I think you do not know what that means." She said, looking up. "The commander of the team is Thomas, as most psychic types are. He is the sensor, and is incapable of fighting most battles, as he tells us out enemies weaknesses, wither it be type advantages, or disadvantages, physical weak spots, or even mental weak spots. While he tells us the weaknesses, I take charge and protect him, while John would fight the enemy. Since John is, well, daft" She said under her breath. "I tell him what to do. He cannot receive mental signals as well as I can, and that is why I am the faux-commander, and not the other way around. If I need to, I will help him fight, but my place is by Thomas."

"Ok, first of all, who is Beldum?" Zap asked, peeking his head around his friend and looking at John and Beldum.

"Something we rescued while you were asleep." Blaze said. "He might join our team if we can convince him."

Zap nodded. "Fine, second of all, what is the bad news? All you've told us is your position in the team." He said, frowning slightly.

"Ah, yes. The bad news." Freyja said, looking a bit sad. "The bad news is that, well, now that John is incapable of fighting, _you_ two will be the warriors."

Zap cursed under his breath and nodded, than shook his head. He was about to say something when a small bird flew slowly past them. To show his anger, he called a thunderbolt down and zapped the bird to oblivion. The response received a jump from Blaze and a pause from the rest of the group, who resumed walking after a second.

"Just do that a couple of times and you will probably scare off the enemy." Freyja said, smiling. "Listen, it is not so bad. Thomas is a good sensor, and will avoid any enemies. There is only one reason why Thomas would not be able to avoid enemies, and that is because the enemies would also be part psychic."

"Ok, fine, but what if we do run into another enemy?" Blaze asked.

"Zap will zap 'em." Freyja said with a smile.

The group did not walk in silence, but instead, Blaze began to hum again, which calmed some of the group down, but, in a spirit of truth, he was scared of the fact that he would have to fight. He had not fought a lot, only the occasional intruder would face his wrath... which wasn't that much. He was thin from hunger, and had not known many moves besides smokescreen, scratch, ember, and growl, and those moves were just fine for his survival. But now, he was faced with the fact that he would be a warrior for some time, and would have to grow stronger. He made a note in his head to train a lot when he got to Spera. Blaze thought of evolution, and realized he would not be a cute, cuddly Charmander forever. Not that he was, but that was a common stereotype with his kind. He would be a Charmeleon, then a Charizard. Pikachu would evolve into a Raichu, and that would be it for them. When they were fully evolved, all that would be left is to become stronger, and faster, until they were the number one relief team, better than the founders themselves. Blaze looked back at Zap, who, even after the small temper-tantrum, was fast asleep. He looked down at Freyja.

"Tell me about yourself, Freyja." He said.

"Hmm?" She sounded. "Sorry, I am in a world of my own most of the time."

"Can you tell me about yourself?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, sure." Freyja said, and then sighed. "Well, I suppose it was when I was just a small pup when I first saw Thomas. See, I had grown up in Spera alone, as both of my parents suffered the same fate as Okan and Vinn. I had been rather... adventurous, and went into a small patch of woodlands when I was young, and instantly ran into trouble. See, my kind is not that strong until we are Mightyena, so all I knew was how kick up sand into creatures eyes and bite them. When I ran into a... oh, what was it..." Freyja thought deeply for a second. "I think it was a... oh, yeah! It was a small Aron, which as a little rock/steel dude, and my attacks did nothing to him. He had enough sand in his eyes to make a small desert, though, and did not attack to well, but he still got the best of me, and, when I almost fainted, he was thrown into a tree and doused with water until he fainted. When I looked up, a saw an enormous Blastoice, a small Gastly, and Thomas. Then I fainted.

"After, I was taken back to Spera, and my wounds were treated, and, well, I started to train under Thomas's guidance, and I was soon like I am now, if not a bit stupider and weaker. I've had never been good at knowing type advantages, so I kept getting knocked out rather quickly in a battle, so, as he always did, Thomas taught me who to fight and how, and soon, well... here I am. How about you?"

"Me?" Blaze said, lulled out of his sense of sleepiness.

"Yes, I'm wondering about you." She said.

"Um... well, ok, I guess." Blaze said, sighing. "Well, when I was born, I was immediately taken away from my mother and given to a professor, as the humans would like to call them. I was incubated for awhile, until I was hatched, and, even though I could not tell it then, I was to be used for whatever my human trainer would like me to be used for, and I already knew I didn't like that one bit. So, one night, I opened my ball after some struggle. I shrunk it and held onto it, and climbed down from the pedestal where the capsules are held and walked over to the control panel. From there, I pushed random buttons until I released the others, but they didn't want to leave, so I put them back. There were four buttons, a red one, a blue one, a green one, and a yellow one, and I had only pushed the blue and green, so, out of curiosity, I pushed the yellow one, and out came Zap. He immediately joined me, shrinking his ball and holding onto it like myself. Then, well, we survived many years alone. To this day, we still have them."

"Why?" Freyja asked. "Why not destroy them?"

"Because then, other humans could capture us. Also, say it was raining out and there was a flood coming, Zap would call me inside and climb a tree. Because, well, you know." He looked back at his tail. "Water and I don't get along that well."

That brought fourth a small chuckle from Freyja, who shook her head.

"That's true." She said. "But where are your capsules? I don't see them anywhere."

"I have hidden them on Zap. He has this small tuft of fur on the back of his neck, and the balls have clips on them, so one day, I just slid them on, and they are still there." Blaze said. "I don't know how they haven't fallen off yet, but... I'm not going to question it."

Freyja nodded softly.

"So, how long have you been on your own?" She asked.

"About five years." He said softly. "It hasn't been easy."

"I bet. It's cold up here, and I bet that tail does not give off too much heat." She said. "Hell, I barely feel it."

"I'm cold." He said defensively. "And not too strong."

"Ah, ok, ok." Freyja said.

There was a long silence, the only sounds were the footfalls of John, as he was taking 800 pound footsteps. There was a few birds tweeting, and a waterfall somewhere in the distance, but that was it. Blaze began to hum, but stopped after a few seconds.

"Are we almost there?" He asked.

"Almost. After we cross that river, it'll only be a few more hours." She said.

"Why did you say it would take to long to go there?" He asked.

"It's because we ran into trouble. Thomas used the time it took to get here instead of the time it will take to get back." Freyja said. "He seems to be in a trance, which is good."

"Why?"

"If he's in a trance, he is sending out mental signals every chance he can, and those are very strong signals. Usually, they are not too strong, but now, with the responsibility of guarding three of you, he's really trying to avoid any contact with anything, even friendly creatures." Freyja said. "I bet we will be in Spera very soon."

"That's good, right?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is." She said.

Blaze could tell that she was wanting to be left alone, so he looked back up and studied Beldum for awhile. It seemed to be glowing, small veins webbing around his small shaft-like body. The creature's eye was pulsating red now, and was reverberating a near-silent noise, a haunting noise. The creature looked odd, and it made Blaze feel weird, so he looked away, and looked at Thomas. He was staring up at the sky, his head at an odd angle, shifting every now and then. When Thomas paused, the entire group paused, and when he walked, the group walked. Suddenly, they came across a wide riverbed, with a waterfall roaring in the distance. There was a small bridge running across the river bed, a rickety thing that Blaze hoped they could get across on.

Thanks for reading.

Now, I would like to discuss something, something rather odd about this story. When I started to write, told a tale of an abusive family, which might offend some people, because, I know people personally who have had childhoods like the one at the start. If you have had a childhood like the one above, I apologize and recommend you skip a few paragraphs until you see the bold words, " **Hello Again.** " I would have put this at the top of the story, but I'd prefer to do this a bit more. Now, onto some news. Before you throw down with me about how Thomas is not a psychic type, let me tell you something. You are right. Thomas is an Absol, and Absols are dark types. However, I will explain why he is a psychic type later on in the story. Also, I might be able to egg out a story on Saturdays, like today, as work is at 4. Might, being the key word. Again, thanks for reading, and leave a review if you want.


End file.
